El último matrimonio feliz
by Annasak2
Summary: Su matrimonio es tan normal como cualquier otro. Sin embargo, los celos, la discordancia de sus ideas y necesidades les lleva a pelearse continuamente. ¿Seguirán siendo un matrimonio feliz aún con las adversidades o desertarán en el camino?
1. Capítulo I Envidia que mata

**El último matrimonio feliz**

El silencio reinó dos minutos más. Instantes en los que de verdad no quería seguir tolerando esa ruda y dura mirada, pero era su trabajo, a eso se dedicaba, aunque en este preciso momento era lo último que deseaba realizar.

-Al parecer ha venido sólo usted, ¿qué ha pasado con su pareja?-inició calmado y sereno, a pesar de que le intimidaba mucho la manera en que lo abordaba.

-Sí, se ha quedado en casa, charlando con sus amigas, como cada fin de semana-eludió molesto.

Segunda terapia, y Jeanne había abandonado el barco aludiendo a que no tenían problemas tan graves como para ir a meterse a un cuarto blanco con un consejero matrimonial. Pero él sí, estaba harto, quería progresar, cómo es que ella no lo notaba.

-¿Y básicamente cuál es el problema?-cuestionó directamente, especialmente cuando él se recostó por completo en el respaldo del sofá, al menos estaba comenzando a relajarse- ¿Es fastidiosa?

-Lo normal en una mujer.

-¿Es mala en el sexo?-siguió con el interrogatorio, solo que al notar su seriedad, sabía que no iba encaminado por ahí el tema.

-Tenemos un hijo de casi cuatro años, y no hemos tenido otro porque no quiero ahogarme en más deudas, pero ella tiene esa renuente de que necesitamos otro niño-charló enfadado- Eso también es motivo de mi enojo.

-Claro, el dinero-afirmó el hombre- ¿Le ha planteado alguna vez que ingrese al campo laboral?

-Todos los días-afirmó Ren- Me grita, se enfada y me manda a dormir con mi hijo, a quien por cierto mima demasiado.

Notó entonces que su mirada y sus puños irradiaban cierto sentimiento contradictorio en todo lo que le estaba contando.

-No parece ser un hombre que soporte la inferioridad, ¿qué le hace sentir así?

-¿Qué? ¿tengo cara de perdedor?-le espetó enojado- Por supuesto que no me siento inferior, al contrario, yo ganó más que…

-¿Quién?-preguntó interesando ante su largo y prolongado silencio.

-Mi mejor amigo, Yoh Asakura-respondió indiferente.

Sonrió ante ese hallazgo. Realmente no necesitaba traer a Jeanne, ella no era un gran problema.

-¿Y es casado?

-Sí, se quiso casar antes que yo. Pero como yo siempre he ganado en todo, no podía permitir que él me tomara ventaja-relató con orgullo- Conoció a su esposa en una semana y le pidió matrimonio tres días después.

Eso era un interesante tema, especialmente con el brillo de su mirada.

-¿Y cómo es el matrimonio de Yoh? ¿Su esposa trabaja?

-Es aburrido, le falta clase-respondió sin ninguna duda- Pero Anna sí trabaja e incluso gana más que él.

Meditó un momento sus palabras.

-¿Y qué tan fea es Anna?

-¿En qué va a ayudarme que le cuente cómo es la esposa de mi amigo?-interrogó con bastante desconfianza.

-No se preocupe son detalles insignificantes. Pero bueno, supongo que ellos tienen más dinero, pero también más hijos, por lo que el problema es…

-¡¿Hijos?- exclamó irónico- Los muy infelices no han tenido ni un maldito niño y yo pensando lo contrario, embarace a Jeanne tan pronto como se pudo.

-Algo que usted quisiera fuera… ¿equivalente?

Ren se levantó y pensativo caminó en un par de círculos.

-Tiene razón, si ellos tuviesen un hijo sufrirían igual que yo, y Jeanne no necesitaría trabajar, porque es evidente que Anna dejaría de trabajar.

-¿Lo cree?-preguntó confundido.

-Sí, es eso, todo esto está acabando con mi matrimonio y tengo que hacer algo para remediarlo.

**Capítulo I**

Anna suspiró largamente cuando notó que Yoh tardaba en lavarse los dientes, cómo si llegara temprano al trabajo todos los días para hacer una excepción hoy, pero ahí estaba justo al lado de él mirando de reojo lo pasivo que era para su aseo personal.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-le preguntó el castaño apenas pronunciando las palabras.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabes?-repitió cansada.

-Sólo trato de hacer algo de conversación, además hoy tengo tiempo de sobra porque voy a pasar por unos documentos a otra oficina y lo que menos quiero es ver esa cara de aburrimiento que está presionándome a hacer las cosas- resumió tranquilo.

-Entonces no me veas-eludió Anna tomando su cepillo de dientes para lavarse en su propio lava manos.

Por fortuna tenían dos espejos, dos excusados, dos duchas y dos camas para no pelearse por uno mismo. Aunque en realidad no es que le molestase, de hecho, pelear para ella era relajante en algún sentido: para no caer en la rutina.

-Qué callada estás-comentó Yoh cepillando más de una vez la parte delantera de sus dientes.

-Hace dos segundos no querías ni verme y ahora… ¿quieres hablarme, vecino?

Yoh alcanzó a sonreír al notar el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, al menos llevaban un sutil juego en sus palabras.

-Bueno, no todos tienen una vecina que está recién levantada en bata de seda negra y con un bonito perfil en el espejo, a pesar de que quiera presionar al vecino porque llega tarde diario al trabajo.

-Sí, bueno… eso dicen.

Anna escupió la pasta dental con delicadeza mientras tomaba el vaso de Yoh que ya estaba lleno de agua.

-¿Quieres provocarme?-preguntó Yoh entretenido de ver que la mirada de Anna no se despegaba de la de él.

-No lo sé-Respondió Anna mientras le ofrecía el vaso con agua.

-¿Y dime, quién tiene la culpa de que yo llegue tarde diario?

-Yo, lo confieso-pronunció sin el menor remordimiento.

Fue lento y certero al momento de secar su boca con la toalla de un costado, también cuando en calma la tomó entre sus brazos y atrajo su cuerpo hacia él. Podía ser una mujer arrogante, pero tenía un verdadero matiz de colores en su personalidad que le gustaban y extasiaban demasiado.

-Puedo invitarte a cenar, tal vez así repare el mal que he causado en tu imagen laboral.

-No te preocupes, por algo Ren es mi jefe y mi mejor amigo-contestó feliz- Pero si tu insistes…

-Bien, bésame y vete a bañar-le ordenó de inmediato.

Encogió los hombros y restó importancia al hecho, diario lo hacía, peleaban, se miraban, se seducían y ocasionalmente se bañaban juntos. Besó sus labios con mucha intensidad antes de correr por las dos toallas al armario detrás de él.

Anna se quitó la ropa y se metió primero a la ducha de cristal, en realidad sólo una barrera de cristal difuminado los dividía, y esta vez no iba a escabullirse en el lado de Anna. Tenía una gran tentación, pero por su bien omitiría esa acción para evitar la molestia de la rubia. Cuando vio que ella ya tenía el cabello húmedo, recogió su ropa y la echó al cesto sin detenerse a mirar el vidrio localizado al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba.

La rubia vio de reojo a Yoh desvestirse, no sabía que le agradaba más, que a veces se vieran con curiosidad o que de vez en cuando se sintieran un poco más liberales como para quitarse cada prenda lentamente en un descarado juego de ardiente tentación. Ridículo para llevar tantos años casados.

-Oye, Anna, estaba pensando… ¿por qué no compramos otro coche?

Era interesante saber que estaba de espaldas a ella y aun así le hablaba con mucha naturalidad.

-¿Para ti o para mí?

Giró a verlo y pudo ver su trasero. Tenía que admitirlo, si le pedía las cosas desnudo, rara vez le decía que no, hasta que Yoh dejó de enjabonarse y se acercó a la barrera que los separaba.

-Para ti, por supuesto-le sonrió cautivadoramente.

-Claro… dirás para los dos-afirmó cerrando el grifo y acercándose a él.

-No, por qué lo dices.

-Teléfonos iguales, toallas iguales, camas iguales, tenemos casi todo simétrico.

-¿No era lo que querías?-preguntó confundido- Por mi yo me brinco el cristal y me baño todos los días contigo.

-Ese es otro tema y ya lo hablamos también-refutó de inmediato tocando su rostro con mucha tranquilidad- Hablo sobre tener más independencia.

Yoh meditó unos segundos antes de tocar su mejilla y besar sus labios.

-Ya te dije que yo disfruto cuando caemos en monotonía, no tienes que hacer algo para que no nos divorciemos.

-Sí, no quiero perder lo que tenemos-añadió Anna segura- Iremos a comer más tarde, ¿en dónde te veo?

-¿En el de siempre?-preguntó Yoh divertido- Vamos, lo cambiamos el mes pasado y ese lugar me encanta.

-De acuerdo-afirmó Anna.

Tomó él contemplaba su andar desnudo hasta cubrir su cuerpo.

-Por cierto, gracias por ir de compras ayer, me ahorraste una hora de viaje-comentó la rubia mientras se enrollaba en la tela.

-De nada-respondió Yoh tranquilo- Y… pasé por tu armario antes de venir al baño, hace mucho que no te veo con el vestido que te regalé hace tres años, espero que no te moleste que lo haya puesto sobre la cama para que te lo… pusieras.

Era tierno verlo expresar ese tipo de ideas y siempre que no fuera con una falda hasta las rodillas, no veía problema. Y en efecto, no le molestaba, había tenido buen gusto para comprárselo, así que lo admiró un poco antes de que él saliera del baño para después colocárselo y peinarse.

Miró el reloj, diez minutos antes de lo acostumbrado, y eso sí que era novedad. Abrió el refrigerador y calentó las sobras de la cena de ayer. Sirvió dos platos y encendió el televisor de la cocina antes de que Yoh llegara y agarrara su jugo de naranja de la esquina de la enorme mesa, en donde ella ya estaba sentada tomando un café.

Se acercó a ella y antes de que dejara el vaso a un lado besó su mejilla para abrir el refrigerador y sacar dos almuerzos para que ambos se llevaran al trabajo.

-¿Alguna novedad?-preguntó Yoh.

-Ninguna-confirmó Anna quitándole una galleta a Yoh- ¿Has visto mi lápiz labial?

-Te lo robó la última novia de Horo Horo, ¿no lo recuerdas?-sonrió divertido mientras metía una galleta en el café de Anna.

Meditó un momento la acción pasada del aludido y si bien era cierto, coincidía en una sola cosa.

-Tienes razón, no ha sabido escoger a ninguna de sus novias, estúpida cleptómana, quién lo adivinaría-concluyó molesta mientras cerraba el periódico.

El castaño rió un poco antes de pasarle la bolsa de cosméticos que solía dejar a un costado de su bolso de mano.

-Sí es cierto. Y no sé si te he comentado esto, pero me preocupa un poco Ren. Tiene problemas con Jeanne y han estado acudiendo fue a terapia de pareja.

Francamente no lo imaginaba en un consultorio, pagando para que un consejero le dijera cómo llevar su matrimonio, no era el estilo de Ren Tao.

-¿Crees que se divorcie?-preguntó verdaderamente interesada, especialmente cuando Yoh le agarró la pierna.

-Bueno… creo que primero va a esperar a que tú te divorcies de mí-aludió con serenidad- Algo que nunca va a pasar.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-cuestionó de inmediato.

-Ya sabes por qué. Dentro de todo es el motivo por el cual no tenemos hijos-le susurró al oído.

Sonrió, claro cómo olvidarlo.

-Porque vamos a morirnos de viejos, los dos solos-completó Anna- Pase lo que pase.

-Así es-afirmó Yoh tomando el resto de café que tenía ella en su taza.

Anna miró escéptica la forma en que él tranquilamente compartía su desayuno con ella, especialmente al ser dos platillos diferentes.

-Siempre que hablamos de que alguien más se divorcia parece que te quedas muda-comentó Yoh bastante pensativo.

-Me gusta analizar los problemas de los demás para no cometerlos nosotros-respondió serena, ahora mientras tomaba el té de Yoh, ya que él había bebido por completo su café.

-Matándome de sed, no lo sé, seguro que sí te pido el divorcio.

-No seas llorón, ahí hay leche, tomate un vaso-refirió de inmediato Kyouyama viendo su reloj- Me voy, voy a llegar tarde si sigo platicando contigo.

-Paso a recogerte a las tres y media-le recordó un tanto pensativo- Ojala no salgas con tu asistente…

-Es un niño, Yoh, tengo casi diez años más que él, no te pongas celoso-le interrumpió de inmediato mientras se colocaba su gabardina y se acercaba para abrazarlo una vez más.

-Yo no diría lo mismo cada vez que te ve las piernas-respondió celoso-Pero está bien, que tengas un buen día.

-Igualmente-contestó ella besándole la mejilla.

Pero si trataba de recordarlo con precisión, ella no era un pan bendito, ni siquiera cuando comenzaba el día. Oyó el ruido de la televisión de su hijo mientras dos niñeros trataban de controlarlo. Se metería, pero apenas tenía el tiempo justo para ver las noticias y pedirle a Yoh ir de extremo de la ciudad al otro lado.

-Con este itinerario, con suerte tendrás tiempo para ir a comer.

Su sonrisa podía decirlo todo, no cabía de gusto cuando sorbió de su taza de café.

-¿Qué cosa has hecho, Ren Tao?-le preguntó adormilada Jeanne.

-Nada, sólo veía las noticias-respondió apenas mirándola- He seguido nuestra terapia, espero que te molestes en ir la próxima vez.

La joven lo vio detenidamente, hasta que llegó el pequeño Men para abrazarla de las piernas y a los dos ayudantes de su esposo, que usaba de niñeros con una paga de miseria.

-Hola Men, ¿por qué no vas con papá a darle los buenos días?

Ren alcanzó a beber toda su taza de café antes de pararse y anudar su corbata.

-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para nada, que estés bien, Men. Nos vemos más tarde.

Y tristemente salió de la casa tan rápido que apenas pudo ver su silueta desaparecer. Entonces suspiró y cargó a su hijo, al menos antes parecía amarlo con locura, no sabía qué es lo que estaba pasándole a Ren.

-No te preocupes, Men, él aún te sigue queriendo.

**Continuará….**

* * *

><p>NA: Finalmente después de terminar mi último fic, he decidido subir uno nuevo por ajenos motivos de audiencia, aunque no por eso he abandonado del todo los otros, de hecho ya he planteado la forma de terminar los viejos más rápido. Por otra parte, les alegrará saber que este fic ya está casi escrito, así que será de actualización continua, si la ocasión se presenta. Gracias y nos estamos leyendo.


	2. Capítulo II Claridad

**Capítulo II**

Era increíble que estuviese atorado en el tráfico y el teléfono no dejará de sonar. Entendía la necesidad de Ren de ocupar el móvil, pero llevaba dos horas en contacto con él, traspasando cada quince minutos a una persona diferente.

-Me supongo que has entendido bien el proceso, ¿no es verdad? O deseas que te lo repita el asesor en este momento.

-No, no, créeme, no es necesario-dijo apresurado y algo más que nervioso- Oye, Ren, debo colgar, no me concentro mucho en la calle y con…

-La última vez mencionaste lo mismo y no concretaste el trámite, por ningún motivo quiero que eso vuelva a suceder.

-¿Y hablaras por teléfono todo el día conmigo?-preguntó nervioso, temiendo que fueran cerca de las tres de la tarde y él se encontrara al extremo de la ciudad.

-Sí, hoy es muy necesario hacerlo.

Y en verdad fue detestable deshacerse de Horo Horo para poder salir a comer con Yoh. Miraba de reojo la oficina y bufó molesta por tener que salir con dos clientes para ver las telas de las cortinas, como si no tuviera suficiente con la lista de pendientes que se acumulaban en su agenda.

-Diez minutos tarde, Asakura.

Comenzó a mirar su alrededor, se sentó y paró repetidas veces, inclusive vio salir a Horo Horo con su más reciente novia. Lo que era no tener estabilidad emocional. Sí, eso era, todo mundo a su alrededor creía que era muy fácil mantener una relación como la de ella, pero qué gran y malsano error.

-Media hora-sentenció furiosa, con ganas de golpear el árbol.

Entonces oyó sonar el teléfono. Lo peor es que ilusamente pensaba que era Yoh, cuando en la pantalla apareció la foto de Hao.

-¡Arg! ¡¿Qué quieres Hao?

Podía francamente llevársela el tren y el tono de Hao no cambiaría nunca. Si Yoh se enteraba que su hermano la llamaba continuamente para cualquier minúsculo motivo seguramente estaría igual o peor de lo que ella se encontraba en ese instante.

-Calma, Anna, esa no es forma de tratar a Hao Asakura- le dijo el castaño.

-No estoy de humor.

-¿Y cuándo lo has estado?-preguntó en el mismo tono ensombrecer- Además hoy la cuestión es importante.

Tocó su frente con la mano. En ese momento lo que menos deseaba era oír los problemas del hermano de Yoh.

-Necesito dos cosas, y te prometo no te llamaré la siguiente semana, es más tú me llamarás a mí-le dijo con firmeza- Primero, ¿cómo va tu ciclo menstrual?

Colgó sin siquiera darle pie a nada más.

-Estúpido, ni siquiera a Yoh le doy explicaciones de eso.

¿Quién en su sano juicio le pedía a la esposa de su hermano ser la incubadora de su hijo? Y no era la primera insinuación, era por lo menos la cuarta. Se sentó en la parada de autobús y vio pasar uno tras otro, y el tonto de Yoh no llegaba. Entonces sintió la primera gota de lluvia caer en su nariz y bufó molesta por ello.

Pero era real, Ren no se midió en lo absoluto para traerlo todo el día hablando por teléfono, en auto de un lado a otro y lo peor es que ahora le había pedido su coche prestado para ir a recoger a Jeanne para cenar. Sí, cenar, porque tenía más de tres horas de retraso para la hora de su comida.

-Te veo mañana-le dijo con una sutil sonrisa Tao- Mañana mando a uno de mis ayudantes a dejarte el coche, qué descanses.

Siete de la noche. Anna iba a matarlo. Lo peor es que el taxi estaba tardando demasiado en llegar gracias al tráfico. Eso no podía ser posible, qué tan mala suerte podía tener. La suficiente, en verdad, porque aun con todo, se resbaló en el agua de lluvia antes de cruzar la calle, empapándose notablemente.

Y se dejó caer con las manos en la cara. Nada podía ser peor, hasta que vio a Anna sentada en la parada del autobús. Y su cara… era digna de recordar. Se levantó con cuidado del charco de agua en el cual había caído y se acercó a ella. La verdad iba temblando, por el frío y el horror de ver que lo había esperado aun con la lluvia.

-Perdón, Anna, no quería llegar tan tarde-comenzó nervioso- Ren me ha dejado tanto trabajo hoy que…

-¡Arg! ¡Cállate, Asakura, llevo tres horas esperándote como idiota y tú ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de llamar!

-Ren no me ha…

-¡¿Qué? ¡Acaso has estado hablando todo el día con Tao! ¡No me veas la cara de idiota!

-Pero es la verdad, Anna. ¿Tú crees que yo te dejo plantada porque sí?

Ella se levantó y tomó su gabardina empapada, más de lo que estaba su cabello. Todo lo que enfatizaba que aun con la lluvia fuerte, había esperado a que llegara. Aunque si eran francos, Anna destilaba furia.

-¡Ya te dije, no me quieras ver la cara de estúpida! ¡Y no me hables o soy capaz de arrojarte mis zapatos!

-Pero Anna, tienes que escucharme…-dijo antes de que ella entrara a su oficina y le arrojara su zapatilla directo a la cara.

-¡Ah! ¡Con un demonio, escúchame!-le gritó enfadado por sus acciones mientras la recepcionista los veía entrar totalmente mojados y sucios.

Se quedó callada hasta que miró a Yoh agarrarla bruscamente del brazo, entonces inmediatamente llamó a su jefe directo de la rubia, mientras la pareja se gritaba.

-¡Si fueras un poco más receptiva!

-¡Más! ¡Por favor, Yoh, no seas cínico! ¡Es la tercera vez en el mes que lo haces, tú crees que yo soy tonta!

-¡Pues sí, sí lo eres!

Apenas pronunció esas palabras y le pegó con su bolso de mano, tanto que lo desequilibro y arrojó al sillón. Seguramente un poco cuerda, se habría fijado que estaba pegándole repetidas veces mientras él ensuciaba la tela del mueble.

-¡Vuélveme a decir tonta y verás!

-¡Entonces no me vuelvas a decir idiota y yo no te estoy engañando, Anna! ¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo?

-¡No te creo!- dijo levantándole la mano para darle una bofetada, misma que fue detenida por Horo Horo.

Carraspeó un poco la garganta hasta que Yoh pudo incorporarse y las mejillas que ardían en rojo de Anna cedían un poco a la calma. Ella estaba realmente agitada, aunque ver a su jefe directo no le provocaba ningún miedo, sabía que estaba haciendo otra escena escandalosa en un lugar público.

-¿De nuevo el engaño? ¿O esta vez son celos incontrolables?-cuestionó con una media sonrisa el hombre.

-¿Y eso te parece gracioso?-le espetó Anna- No estábamos peleando, sólo liberaba mi tensión.

-Sí, claro y este hombre tiene cara de idiota-dijo divertido mientras Yoh pensaba negarlo rotundamente.

-Sólo yo puedo decirle idiota a mi esposo-le advirtió con mano dura para después dirigirse a la recepcionista- Y no necesitabas llamarle, estoy realmente molesta, necesito desquitar mi ira con algo.

-Con alguien, mejor dicho-refirió Lyserg que ahora acompañaba a Horo Horo- Anna, la imagen de la empresa… no puedes hacer eso, no es adecuado.

Yoh se incorporó por completo mientras observaba la seriedad de Lyserg.

-No queremos más escándalos, o con la pena vamos a prescindir de tus servicios.

Si bien tenía claro que Anna libraba una batalla interna, nada se comparó cuando miró su puño apretarse con tal fuerza que temía que se lastimara, al igual que esa mirada matadora. Lyserg era valiente para decirle eso y peor aún para enfrentar visualmente a su rubia esposa.

-No te preocupes, es la última vez-declaró tajantemente mientras recogía su bolso.

Horo Horo miró a Yoh y él a Lyserg, tratando de hilar una frase coherente en cuanto Anna se calzara correctamente para tomar el elevador a su oficina.

-Yo pagaré los daños-repuso el castaño.

-No te preocupes, sólo se ha ensuciado un poco la sala, realmente no es nada-trató de animarlo Horo Horo- Sólo que esta vez sí la vi enfadada.

-Furica-respondió el castaño sentándose y colocando en su rostro una mano a fin de alejar un poco esa sensación de vacío.

-Bien… no sé qué decirte- dijo preocupado Lyserg- Supongo que no debí condicionarla.

Yoh sonrió con melancolía, el punto realmente no era ése.

-Lastimaste su orgullo, es todo. No le gusta actuar de forma inmadura, pero dentro de todo, sabe que eso es lo que hacemos en nuestro matrimonio-resumió el castaño- Ella es… demasiado explosiva, yo soy muy tranquilo.

-Y aun así te has casado con ella, eso es una locura- señaló Horo Horo- Ve a Lyserg, se ha casado y divorciado dos veces y no pasa nada, la vida no se acaba con un divorcio, si ya no se llevan bien…

Suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que lo decía por la infinidad de peleas que tenían y que no eran nada discretas.

-Sé que ustedes, bueno… ustedes ven de forma más sencilla su vida amorosa. Anna me ha contado un poco, pero, no lo sé, yo no me visualizo con nadie más que con ella y sé que hemos tenido peleas fuertes, más que la acaban de ver, pero podemos con esto, al menos yo no voy a desistir.

Entonces ambos hombres callaron y se quedaron acompañándolo hasta cincuenta minutos después que cada uno de ellos subió a recoger sus cosas. Probablemente, y conociendo a Anna, lo más seguro es que bajaría a media noche, orgullo de mujer, su peor y más grande enemigo.

La recepcionista salió y apagó la luz de su lado mientras lo veía con cierta lástima. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, o eso hacía hasta escuchar su voz.

-Toma-dijo Anna, sorprendiéndolo bastante.

Especialmente porque se trataba de una camisa y un saco recién salido de tintorería, pero si se fijaba con mayor atención, ella llevaba puesto un bonito, sutil y elegante vestido corto en color azul oscuro.

-Hice una reservación desde la mañana y no quiero llegar tarde.

-Pero… ¿aún sigues enojada?

Calló y le entregó su ropa antes de recoger su tarjeta del checador y pasarla por la máquina.

-Anna.

-Sólo cámbiate-dijo serena.

-Eso no me ayuda en nada para saber tu estado de ánimo.

Ella lo miró fijamente, hasta que su gesto se transformó en uno de mucho pesar.

-Llevábamos dos semanas sin pelear, hice todo cuanto decían los malditos libros, las revistas, pero ahora veo que todo eso es una reverenda estupidez ¡Yo pensé que era más fácil siguiendo esa basura de psicología, y no, nada es como debería ser!

Yoh mordió sus labios al evocar en su mente la última discusión.

-Yo no conozco un matrimonio que no pelee de vez en cuando, se insulte, se grite… que sea tan raro como el nuestro, pero créeme, Anna-le dijo con firmeza- Vas por buen camino, nada es perfecto, pero al menos estoy contigo.

Ella desvió su mirada con levedad.

-Bien, al menos sé que no me estas engañando con otra-respondió sin ningún ápice de vergüenza- De lo otro… comienzo a pensar muchas cosas.

Yoh se acercó hasta quedar a su altura y acariciar su mejilla.

-No pienses en eso, por algo Ren actúa compulsivamente de esa forma.

-¿A qué forma te refieres?-le cuestionó un tanto extrañada.

-Es, digamos, un poco celoso, pero sólo un poco envidioso de nosotros.

Tanto vino no creía que fuera posible de tomar, pero ahí estaba, el digno reflejo de estabilidad acudiendo a su restaurante favorito a cenar como si en verdad fueran tan ricos como ellos- El mesero se acercó y le brindó la carta, pero francamente su mirada estaba en otro lado ¿De qué manera podía salvar un matrimonio una buena racha de bebidas? Realmente no tenía nada en la cabeza, salvo observar a la pareja de Yoh a través del espejo. Anna era muy arisca y frívola con los demás, o parecía muy imponente, pero estando con Yoh se veía relajada.

-¿Ya sabes qué pedirás, Ren?-le preguntó su esposa.

Pero sus pensamientos estaban en ese reflejo. Estaban algo alejados, por lo que apenas podía distinguir los rasgos que emitían cada uno.

-¡Ren!-le gritó y sólo así lo volvió a la realidad.

-Perdón, qué decías.

-Olvídalo, pensé que querías estar conmigo, pero veo que estás ocupado mirando algo más-pronunció ofendida.

-Sí, estaba mirando a Anna. Casualmente Yoh también está cenando en este restaurante. ¿Extraña coincidencia, no?

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no vamos a saludarlos?, al menos ella habla.

Pudo haber respondido a eso y de muy mala gana, pero tenía razón, quería estar en la misma mesa que ellos, así que se levantó y fue con Jeanne a saludarlos. Notó a Yoh ligeramente sorprendido, contrario a Anna, que veía de manera hipócrita la acción de Ren por querer comer con ellos.

-¿Estaban tomando? No puedo creerlo, pensé que eran más relajados-comentó Jeanne.

-Sólo es una copa para liberar la tensión- respondió Yoh con bastante calma-Además, estamos planeando las vacaciones de la próxima semana.

Estuvo a punto de tirarle un codazo a Yoh, aquello no le convenía, Ren era su jefe directo y era un idiota cuando le favorecía la situación, más con los detalles que Yoh le daba y sabía a la perfección de qué manera los usaba. No comprendía por qué se ofrecía en charola de plata a su peor amigo.

-Interesante, pero no recuerdo que tuvieses autorizadas unas vacaciones, Yoh-dictó Ren con aparente seriedad- De hecho, no es conveniente.

-¿Para quién no es conveniente?-intervino Anna- Además, todos tienen vacaciones, incluso yo.

Jeanne pidió amablemente a la señorita un par de vasos con agua y dos órdenes de comida china, mientras su esposo se debatía a miradas con la rubia.

-No es conveniente para nosotros cuatro-argumentó ante la extrañeza de todos- Había pedido esa semana porque te tenía una sorpresa Jeanne: un viaje a Venecia.

-¿Venecia, Ren? ¿En serio? Hace unos días te quejabas de dinero, cómo es que ahora puedes darte el lujo de ir de viaje- dijo con desconfianza su esposa.

-Tal vez Ren quiere que las cosas en su matrimonio funcionen, seguro que el psicólogo se lo recomendó- ayudó el castaño ante la clara extrañeza de Anna.

-Mejor cállate, Yoh-le susurró la rubia- O te vas a quedar trabajando toda la semana.

Yoh rió y besó su mejilla.

-De todos modos, creo que me va a dejar trabajando toda la semana-le murmuró al oído- Además, en verdad no quiero que se meta en nuestro matrimonio todo el tiempo.

Jeanne vio las muestras de afecto que entre ellos se demostraban y le pareció algo en verdad hermoso.

-Si voy a estar como ustedes dos, quiero dos viajes, Ren-comentó abiertamente, ante el notable enfado de Ren- ¿Cuál es su secreto?

-¿Secreto de qué?-interrogó Yoh confundido.

-Llevan casi seis años de matrimonio y son tan unidos… tan amorosos.

-Tan ridículo que preguntes eso, Jeanne-intervino Ren- A leguas se ve que no sabes que ellos dos se pelean como dos leones.

Y miró con desprecio el agua que la mesera le ponía enfrente. Odiaba que Jeanne pidiera por él, pero no iba a replicar nada de eso enfrente de la pareja estelar, más cuando la rubia alzó su vaso para sorber su bebida.

-Es cierto-aceptó Anna- Nos peleamos mucho, pero también nos hablamos a los diez minutos. Él cede, yo cedo, nada que no se pueda arreglar dialogando.

Yoh rió nervioso, diciéndolo en ese modo sonaba encantador, aunque la realidad distara un poco y fuera más violento. Sin embargo, el detalle fundamental era ése, el arrepentimiento llegaba muy pronto y algunas veces enredados entre sábanas.

-¿Y cómo es que no te has embarazado, Anna? Se ve que eres muy sana, y además, no dudo que ustedes lleven una vida muy activa sexualmente.

Anna entrelazó sus dedos con la mano de Yoh y le miró de reojo.

-No queremos hijos, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Jeanne no sabía si sentir pena o algo similar a la lástima, ya que ambos se veían muy entregados uno con otro, pero ella no concebía un matrimonio feliz sin hijos. Lo veía inconcluso.

-Genial, eso habla de lo consientes que son-aludió Ren- Y de que tienen tiempo para muchas cosas más.

-Viniendo de ti, eso parece sarcasmo-respondió Anna de la manera más detestable posible- ¿a qué quieres llegar?

-Pues ya que Yoh se quedara en mi lugar para trabajar, dado que Jeanne y yo queremos tiempo en pareja, a ustedes no les vendría mal cuidar a nuestro hijo en nuestra ausencia.

Anna casi se rió. Ese niño no los miraba, se creía superior a cualquier ser humano en el planeta y no lo culpaba, el padre era un ególatra y consentía al niño con todo, aunque no le prestara gran atención.

-No hablas en serio-comentó Jeanne- Cómo vamos a dejar a Men.

-Cómo que cómo, pues unas maletas, sus juguetes y seguro que tienen limpia su casa, ¿no es así? Mi hijo se enferma si hay polvo en la habitación.

Yoh rió y Anna respiró hondo para no carcajearse.

-Mira, Ren, nuestra casa no es enorme, sólo tenemos nuestra habitación. Todo lo demás es biblioteca, sala de música, de películas, realmente… no tenemos más que tres camas.

-Sí- añadió Anna- Una mía, de él y la de ambos.

Entonces la sonrisa de Ren se amplió.

-Así que el secreto es dormir separados.

-Tenemos dividida nuestra habitación, de tal manera que cada quien tenga su espacio. Y como si fuéramos amantes, nos encontramos en un punto medio-comentó divertido, rogando internamente de que toda esa información no la procesara de mal modo Tao- Aunque a veces, cuando estamos enojados sí sirve mucho.

-Básicamente, la parte superior de la casa es nuestra alcoba y la biblioteca-respondió Anna- El secreto es no ser Ren Tao.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-contestó enojado el aludido.

-Nada-simplificó Anna- Sólo que si yo fuera Jeanne, ya te habría corrido de la casa dos o tres veces. Eres muy mal compañero, **amigo** y esposo.

Yoh sonrió ante el evidente sarcasmo de Anna, y por Ren que parecía sulfurarse con cada insinuación de Anna. Tal vez se sentía mal por ese aspecto, porque sabía que la envidia de su amigo era mucha.

-Cómo si Yoh fuera muy buen acompañante, dices eso porque quisieras que él fuera como yo-dijo Ren.

-¿Cómo tú?, si claro.

Jeanne sonrió, ocasionalmente Ren no hacía, ni esbozaba ningún gesto y tal parecía que discutir con Anna le motivaba bastante.

-Más bien, tú quieres ser como él-Añadió Jeanne, ante la sorpresa de su esposo- Pero tienes razón en una cosa necesitamos tiempo en pareja, por eso… ¿podrían cuidar de nuestro hijo como un favor muy personal?

**Continuará….**

* * *

><p>NA: Y bien, el segundo capítulo. Es cierto, el primero es introducción muy leve, conforme pase el tiempo habrá más drama xD, qué raro, no? Sin embargo, les explico básicamente de que va la trama: el matrimonio de Yoh y Anna, me quise enfocar a dos puntos. El primero la competividad de Ren e Yoh, segundo, las personalidades tan desiguales de Yoh e Anna, que tienen que convivir como esposos. Es de hecho interesante ver el después de una boda, el chiste no es casarse y ser feliz, sino sobrevivir a la convivencia. Y me he alargado mucho en mi nota, espero hacer más cortos los capítulos a futuro.

Suerte y gracias por sus comentarios.

**Agradecimientos especiales: nessie black 10, DjPuMa13g, Asakura Keiko, Seyram Asakura, Katsumi Kurosawa, nani27, annprix1, FAN ALL**


	3. Capítulo III Irracional

**Capítulo III**

Si mentalmente alguien le hubiese hecho ese tipo de advertencias cuando se lanzó al vacío, probablemente ahora se estuviese ahorrando ese tipo de molestias. Miró de reojo a Yoh en el taxi, en primera ellos tenían coche, no debían de irse en un maldito vehículo de esa estirpe solo para complacer a Tao. Menuda estupidez, odiosa cena, tediosa apariencia de perfección.

Yoh soltó todo el aire que estaba reprimiendo en sus pulmones. Francamente no tenía una remota idea de qué hacer para evitar ese tipo de problemas con ella, sea por uno u otro motivo siempre terminaban peleando.

Anna dejó de verlo mientras se abrazaba para calentar un poco más su cuerpo y estornudo. No tenía por qué enojarse, casi siempre era culpa de Tao, no necesitaba de Yoh para saberlo, desde el primer momento en que lo conoció se notó a leguas que tenía cierta rivalidad con él.

Cómo olvidar esa boda de ensueño, si Jeanne era casi una princesa vestida y escoltada por tantos hombres que la protegían. Además del minúsculo detalle de la ceremonia de gala, la recepción, en la que no había escatimado gastos. Todo un mundo de diferencia si lo comparaba con su boda de tres días atrás…

-Estás muy pensativa-comentó al fin Yoh-¿Tienes frío?

-Sí-respondió dejándose envolver por los brazos de su esposo.

¿De qué valía meditar esas cosas? Absolutamente nada, aquella decisión tan intempestiva que había tomado en tan sólo seis días era la mejor. No podía ver en otro hombre lo que Yoh le daba día con día.

-¿Recuerdas el conteo de las diez cosas más felices de mi vida?-susurró acomodándose en su pecho mientras notaba al conductor mirar de reojo.

-Sí, soy el número dos-afirmó el castaño besando su sien- Tú para mí siempre serás la primera.

-Ahora eres el primero-añadió tranquila- Pase lo que pase.

Yoh sonrió con levedad y dejó que sus pensamientos negativos se fueran. Pelear era lo de menos, estar así, en esa comodidad no tenía precio. Suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Después de casarse, cómo puede uno demostrar que puede comprometerse aún más con una persona?-susurró el castaño.

-Acudiendo al evento que tengo en tres días, sin poner caras y temprano-recalcó con bastante énfasis en su última palabra.

-Eso es sin duda mucho compromiso-bromeó resignado el castaño- Ya que cuidaremos a Men, supongo que hay que despejarse un poco acudiendo a uno de esos eventos.

Perfecto, cómo si eso no arruinara más sus planes, recordar que el próximo fin de semana llegaban sus vacaciones y por primera ocasión no las compartía con él le enervaba. Quería salir con Yoh de viaje y ahora no sólo tenía que quedarse en casa, sino cuidar de un niño arrogante.

-¡¿Yoh, dónde..?-le gritó con potente voz, pero antes, mucho antes de que completara su oración, él ya tenía las zapatillas colgando de sus dedos.

-Si estás tan molesta, debiste decirle que no-habló calmado, aunque aquello duró poco después de que Anna se sentara en el banco de madera.

-¿Y cómo voy a decirle que no, si casi de eso depende tu aumento de salario? Aunque estoy segura que a Ren se le retorció el estómago por la propuesta de Jeanne de darte un bono lealtad-comentó con una sutil sonrisa de maldad- Ahora, ponme los zapatos.

-¿No te parece que ya estás muy grandecita, Anna?-preguntó con gracia e hincándose para ponerle la zapatilla.

Anna miró con atención lo centrado que estaba en sus piernas, seguramente queriendo arrancarle el vestido sin mayor preámbulo.

-¿Y no te parece que ya estás muy grandecito para tener una erección involuntaria?-le cuestionó de vuelta cuando sus dedos acariciaban con delicadeza su piel.

-Está totalmente controlada, créeme-añadió Yoh besando la piel de sus piernas- Además, eres demasiado provocativa en esa pose. Debería demandarte, sólo tenemos sexo cuatro veces al mes.

Se inclinó hasta que su rostro topó con el de él y ahí le besó de una forma intensa. Claro que tenía que contenerse del mismo modo, y todo lo hacía para que no hubiese una rutina sexual, por eso cada uno esperaba pacientemente esa vez en toda la semana y era realmente genial

-Yo también necesito un aumento en esto, Anna-le susurró mientras sus manos delineaban sus caderas.

-De acuerdo-afirmó tirándolo al suelo para besarlo con más intensidad.

No tardó mucho en sentir sus manos debajo del vestido, después de todo, Yoh tenía tanta urgencia como ella, arqueó su espalda y dejó que él cambiara posiciones. Se deshizo de la ropa interior y él mismo bajó su bragueta.

-Espera, espera, falta el condón-le recordó ella en medio de una gran sensación, especialmente porque los dedos de Yoh jugaban con su clítoris.

-Déjame hacértelo sin condón-le pidió Yoh- Por favor, Anna, luego vamos a comprar algo a la farmacia si quieres.

-No, no, estás en mis días más fértiles, Yoh-se obligó a decir, pero cómo podía si Yoh se adentró de golpe en su interior.

Imposible detenerlo, aún con la ropa puesta, sentía que su vestido terminaría arrugado por la fuerza del cuerpo de su esposo ir y venir en continuas embestidas. En verdad no concebía algo que no fuera de ese modo. Podían tener treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años y no quería perder esa química explosiva que había entre ellos.

-Que sean seis veces al mes- rogó el castaño mordiendo con levedad su cuello.

-Cinco y es lo máximo- dijo callándose a sí misma- Por dios, no puedo creer que tengas tanta energía.

Yoh estaba agitado y se sentía como un adolescente, en verdad consideraba con seriedad eso de aumentar las veces que tenían sexo. Al menos así Anna no tendría mal humor por las mañanas, y él no tendría que verla paseándose desnuda sin la tentación de tocarla.

Sus piernas abrazaron el cuerpo del castaño y sintió pequeñas gotas de sudor correr por su pecho. Quería gritar, pero qué pensarían los vecinos. Además de que Yoh parecía dominado por la pasión. Antes no le había arrancado el vestido, y que no se atreviera, amaba ese vestido, pero si era con este fin alocado, tal vez cedía un poco.

Se levantó un poco, para sentarse y ella misma clavarse el miembro de Yoh, mientras él le quitaba el broche del cabello y lo soltaba por completo. El castaño enredo los dedos en su rubia cabellera y disfrutó el calor inhumanamente aguantable. Seguramente necesitarían un baño, ambos.

-Calma, calma-le pedía Yoh ante el insistente bombeo entre sus cuerpos.

-No… no…. Puedo-replicó ella extasiada, dejándose llevar por un intenso orgasmo, al tiempo que Yoh respiraba un momento.

La agitada respiración de Anna, le pidió un tiempo, en el que se dejó llevar por Yoh, que aún la guiaba en un subir y bajar, esta vez con mucho más lentitud. Yoh le arrancó un grito cuando comenzó a bombear con mucha más potencia. Cómo si no se diera cuenta que ella ya había llegado una y otra vez a su cima del placer.

Sintió su lengua alrededor de su cuello y una intensa succión. Seguramente de estar desnuda succionaría otra zona, pero parecía que ahora le placía hacerlo con todo y ropa. Entonces tembló y se dejó guiar, al igual que él a un punto inagotable. Gimió fuerte antes de venirse dentro de ella. Y estaba seguro, aún tenía energía para una siguiente ronda.

Se dejó ir de espaldas y Anna encima de él. Sus respiraciones estaban tan a la par, que Yoh alcanzó a reír sofocado.

-Así… no vamos a ir a la cena con tus clientes-dijo agitado el castaño.

-Por suerte tenemos dos duchas-añadió Anna entre un pequeño y esporádico beso-Estoy muy sudorosa, no puedo creer, eres peor que un adolescente.

-Como si no quisieras bañarme-Pronunció orgulloso el castaño.

Miró hacia abajo y pudo contemplar que aún seguían unidos, aunque sea momentáneo.

-Sabes que estando… así como estamos, no hay cosa que no diga que no.

-¿En serio? ¿Y si tenemos un bebé?-sugirió encantado.

Anna se quedó callada.

-Estoy bromeando, vamos, no pongas esa cara-dijo acariciando con un dedo su mentón.

-Menos mal-dijo Anna separándose de su lado para apenas sentarse a un costado-No lo vuelvas a decir ni en broma.

-Vale-afirmó su esposo- Aún recuerdo cuando tratamos de... Eso, ya sabes, el primer año lo hacíamos como locos para embarazarte.

-Y luego nos peleamos, y casi nos divorciamos por lo mucho que discutimos por no lograrlo-agregó sin ninguna sutileza.

Yoh se incorporó y abrazó el agitado cuerpo de Anna, mientras su respiración estaba normalizándose y acomodó el cabello de su esposa.

-Y lo dije aquella vez, no necesito un niño para ser feliz contigo-confirmó el castaño- Además tenemos muchos sobrinos, ya sabes cómo es Hao, ya va a tener otro.

-¿Cómo que va a tener otro si hace como seis meses nació su última hija?-le cuestionó confundida.

-Quería un niño, así que fue a buscarse otra mujer-resumió Yoh-No creas que le aprobé eso, de hecho me lo dijo hace unas horas, que sería tío en breve. Y apuesto que será niña, ¿te imaginas? Cinco niñas, de cinco diferentes madres, no lo puedo concebir.

Anna rió y le besó con tranquilidad.

-Cuando se entere Marion lo va a matar-contestó Anna- Y lo vamos a tener que aguantarlo otros dos meses hasta que decida con quien juntarse de nuevo.

-Sí, he hecho me ha pedido un favor especial-añadió acariciando su rostro- ¿Sabes a quien tiene en mente para la madre de su próximo hijo?

-A mí-respondió con obviedad, pero no lo creía tan cínico como para decírselo Yoh él afirmara con pesar esa respuesta- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué le has dicho?

-Que me darían unos celos horribles si él llega y te implanta algo adentro. No, casi le grité, hasta Ren se sorprendió, pensó que me estaba peleando contigo. Es que Hao está loco, cree que porque no has tenido niños, tal vez tú puedas hacerle el favor de tener un varón.

Por supuesto que estaba demente. Aunque ella, según el médico, era muy sana para tener niños, el sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos, además de que no era tan fácil embarazarse como los demás creían.

-No hablemos de bebés, siempre terminamos hablando de lo mismo-dijo fastidiada-Vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos otra vez.

Se paró y se miró al espejo. Los dos necesitaban urgentemente una ducha y un nuevo vestuario. Lo que sí le daba lástima era que Yoh había arruinado el peinado que tanto trabajo le costó hacer a él.

-No te preocupes, otro día, volvemos a dejarte igual-le susurró al oído- Ahora vamos a bañarnos, tenemos menos de diez minutos.

Dos minutos más y se hubiese perdido la inauguración. Sin embargo, la fotógrafa llegó y de inmediato le tomó un par de tomas a la pareja. Odiaba salir en sociales, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo o la empresa en la que trabajaba se iría a plome.

Yoh sujetaba su cintura mientras pasaba algunos datos a la fotógrafa, seguramente Ren se moriría de envidia por eso, era lo más probable. De hecho le extrañaba que no hiciera nada en contra, hipotéticamente era muy su amigo de Yoh y por detrás le pegaba unas puñaladas.

-Ya estamos aquí, ¿hay que hacer lo de siempre?-preguntó su esposo abrazándola.

-Bailar y tomar un rato-dijo Anna con mucha tranquilidad- Pero hoy tengo una misión importante, tengo que atraer un nuevo cliente.

-Anna…

El castaño dejó de rodearla con sus brazos. La verdad es que el atuendo pasado era provocativo y éste a pesar de ser discreto, le hacía ver más bonita, menos provocativa, pero más encantadora.

-Déjame hacer mi trabajo, mientras puedes ir a platicar con mis jefes, dicen que eres un encanto-le dijo Anna besando sus labios-Anda.

Encanto era el hombre con el que estaba. Lo a bordo de una manera tan sutil, que él apenas notaría que se trataba de negocios y no un simple flechazo.

-Llévala más tranquila, ya tienes varias copas en la cabeza-bromeó Horo Horo abrazando a una hermosa rubia.

Era muy sencillo para él decirlo, su esposa no estaba bailando con otro en pleno show. Y Anna le estaba sonriendo, algo que a él le tomó meses lograr.

-Aunque, bueno, si a mí me encandila de esa forma, le doy para que redecore toda mi casa-añadió Horokeu.

¿Y lo decía el segundo al mando de la empresa? Sabía que pedirle a Anna renunciar era una locura, además de que ella amaba su trabajo.

-¿Y a todo esto? ¿Por qué no bailas con una chica?, tú siempre la esperas.

Por supuesto, siempre lo hacía, no veía cómo entretenerse mientras el estómago se le retorcía. Él no era tan celoso, es más era tranquilo, pero prácticamente desde que Anna le dijera que se pertenecían mutuamente, una chispa se prendió.

Se paró y bebió lo último de la copa. Caminó a la pista de baile y tomó la mano de una mujer desconocida, que aceptó gustosa bailar con él. Danzaba bien, hasta que Anna lo miró y sus ojos no reflejaban para nada la felicidad que mostraba segundos atrás. Y la mujer con la que estaba no era para nada fea, al contrario, parecía una modelo sacada de revista, lo que seguramente haría enfadar más a la rubia.

Notó que despegó su mano de la de él. El hombre se vio confundido, hasta que la música cambio a un tango. Yoh odió eso, no quería que ese tipo bailara con Anna una música tan provocativa, pero al ver cómo asía su mano con firmeza, supo que no iba a jugar a seducirla. Estaba en proceso de seducción.

Qué cinismo, pero también el de su pareja, que subía y bajaba su pierna. Ella se notaba que era toda una bailarina profesional y él tampoco quería quedarse atrás de Anna. Era prácticamente un duelo de miradas, Y no podía creer que Yoh se estuviera luciendo en la pista de baile con una extraña.

-¿En qué piensas, Anna? Se ve que tus ojos tienen fuego-le susurró el hombre mordiendo con levedad el lóbulo de su oreja.

¿Qué más podía pensar cuando una mujer tenía rodeada la cintura de Yoh con una pierna? ¿En qué más? Sin embargo, el que la inclinara le tomó por sorpresa, y no sólo eso, sino la manera tan ardiente en que besaba su cuello en esa posición. Ese hombre estaba demente, casi la besaba, prácticamente…

Sólo sintió el piso. Cuando menos lo esperó Yoh le había pegado un puñetazo en la cara a ese hombre. Internamente lo agradecía, pero también él no era una blanca paloma, de no distraerla, ni siquiera hubiese permitido un contacto tan íntimo. Pero entonces fue un alboroto, el hombre rubio se paró y arremetió contra Yoh, hasta que Horo Horo intervino y los calmó a ambos.

-¡Compórtate, Yoh!-le dijo Horo Horo alterado- Es uno de nuestros mejores clientes.

-¿Y eso justifica sus acciones?-preguntó ofreciéndole una mano a Anna para levantarla.

-Escucha, amigo, yo pensé que Anna no tenía pareja. Es obvio que a una mujer como ella, debería estar acompañada, así que asumí que era soltera.

Rabiaba cada vez que le decían eso. Y más cuando Anna se levantó y le entregó al hombre una tarjeta con su nombre. Eso lo hizo enojar más, después de propasarse con ella, aún seguía insistiendo en verlo. No lo soportó más y salió.

Esperó pacientemente recargado en el toldo, hasta que una hora después salió. No esperaba que fuera tras él, eso sin duda hubiese desconcertado no sólo a los invitados a él mismo, porque su trabajo estaba por encima de todo.

-Seguro la fiesta estaba muy entretenida para tardar tanto-murmuró en voz baja y tuvo unas ganas tremendas de entrar al lugar a golpear de nuevo a ese hombre.

Sin embargo, Anna tampoco irradiaba felicidad, después de pegarle unas tremendas bofetadas a esa mujer en el baño, lo menos que quería era verle la cara a Yoh. Sacó de su bolso las llaves del coche y se las colocó de muy mal modo en la mano.

-¡Vámonos!-le dijo Anna enfadada.

-No tengo ganas de manejar, hazlo tú-Le dijo Yoh regresándole las llaves.

Anna le pegó un pisotón tremendo que apenas pudo gritar de dolor. Se agarró del coche mientras Anna subía al asiento del conductor y encendía el coche. Era muy capaz de dejarlo, pero quien estaba enfadado era él, no ella.

Maldijo internamente de ese hecho, hasta que llegaron a casa y Anna casi le cierra la puerta en la cara. Suficiente, el ofendido era él no ella, él siempre iba con su cara de idiota a todos esos eventos y tenía que tolerar esas escenitas, pues no más.

-¡Anna, Anna!-le gritó en cuanto la vio subir las escaleras.

-¡Qué quieres!-contestó enfadada.

Muchas cosas, en primera que no le gritara o él también se podría de nervios. Segunda, con las zapatillas en la mano no jugaba.

-¡Por qué permitiste que ese tipo te estuviera besando!-le espetó en la cara.

-¡Besar! ¡Tal vez me hubiese dado cuenta de que este tipo me estaba besando el cuello si tú no hubieses estado de arrastrado con una…!

-¡¿Y qué hago si mi mujer está con otro? ¡Yo también quiero divertirme!

Tenía razón. Mucha razón. Anna ahogó un grito antes de aventarle los zapatos. Que afortunadamente no le cayeron en la cara.

Subió con rapidez las escaleras, pero cuando menos vio, ella ya había cerrado la puerta de su habitación. No le agradaba para nada pelearse con la rubia, pero a veces era irracional, actuaba por mero instinto.

Tocó la puerta y nada. Prácticamente la pateó y le dolió hacerlo, la madera era muy fina y eso seguramente haría enojar más a Anna.

-¡Ábreme la puerta!-le gritó desde afuera.

-Tonto, no tiene seguro-objetó Anna- Y no quiero verte, así que no entres.

-Quiero entrar-suavizó su voz.

-Lárgate. Tienes tu propia cama, a mí déjame en paz-contestó la rubia.

Suspiró y pateó de nuevo la puerta. Caminó hacia su alcoba y se quitó la ropa. Era inevitable discutir con Anna en tan ardiente noche de celos. Sabía perfectamente que a ella no le agradaba que ni una mujer lo tocara y aun así se había atrevido. Pero él tenía el mismo derecho.

Se cambió y se lavó el rostro, pensando que tal vez pudiese encontrarse en el baño con ella, pero era obvio que hasta en eso lo había evitado mientras él se cambiaba. Pasaban de las dos de la mañana y no podía, ni quería dormir. No fue a su habitación, fue a la cama que ambos compartían. Ahí se sintió más sereno y tranquilo.

Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el sueño lo venciera, sin embargo, no lo logró. Sintió entonces el peso de alguien más a su lado. No necesitaba ser genio para saber que era ella. Anna usualmente gritaba y demostraba más su enfado, y sabía por experiencia propia que incluso había llorado de enfado.

-Sabes que yo soy más celosa que tú-habló molesta- ¿por qué lo haces si sabes que me distraes?

En su voz aún quedaba ese tono áspero, pero la fragilidad y vulnerabilidad se notaban en todos lados. Abrió los ojos y vio a su esposa con el contorno de los ojos rojos.

-Yo también soy muy celoso. Eres lo único que tengo y no quiero que nadie te aparte de mi lado. No quiero que un día te enamores de un hombre mejor que yo.

Continuará….

* * *

><p>NA: Perdón por abandonar el fic un rato, de hecho todos, pero he estado muy ocupada. Próximamente vendrán los capítulos continuos, no desesperen.

Agradecimientos especiales: nessie black 10, anna 04, Beautiful'Silence00, DjPuMa13g, annita-fic, , nani27.


	4. Capítulo IV Responsabilidad inmerecida

**Capítulo IV**

Anna se acercó y lo abrazó mientras lloraba. Yoh acarició sus cabellos y se sintió terriblemente mal.

-Te odio por hacerme esto-repitió una y otra vez - Sabes que aparentemente soy fuerte, pero yo soy más miedosa que tú. Y esa mujer era más hermosa que yo.

Suspiró y golpeó con levedad el pecho de su esposo.

-Yo no soportaría que me dejarás-agregó Anna.

Comprendió que a pesar de que eran cosas insignificantes para los demás, para ellos eran vitales. Ambos tenían algo especial, algo que no querían perder y por eso, cada insignificante detalle era importante. Besó su cabello antes de tomar su rostro para que le mirara, aún con la oscuridad.

-No voy a dejarte nunca, porque eres la única mujer a la que quiero para toda la vida-le dijo con vehemencia el castaño.

Suspiró y besó sus labios en un ligero roce. Extrañamente era el único que podía hacerla llorar y el único que podía aliviar su dolor.

-Y tú eres el único hombre al que he querido-respondió más serena- No puedo creer que me hagas llorar por cosas como ésta.

Yoh entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella y aunque la pose le causaba cierta excitación, ahora lo único que quería era dormir a su lado.

-Y yo no puedo creer que pueda dormir en esa recámara tan vacía-añadió Yoh- Odio dormir separado de ti.

-Yo también-agregó Anna.

-Entonces duérmete conmigo-dijo Yoh con ternura- No quiero volverme a pelear contigo y estar en lados opuestos de la habitación.

-Bien-aceptó Anna acariciando el pecho de su esposo- Pero mañana será igual.

-¿Por qué no me extraña eso?-susurró besándola suavemente.

-¿Será por la monotonía, Yoh?-señaló con obviedad y sintiendo claramente como Yoh se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

-Cierto, esa monotonía que siempre viene y nos aburre la vida-dijo con gracia- Olvida un momento eso, vive de nuestro matrimonio. Eres feliz, soy feliz, vivamos felices los dos.

Podía decirle tantas cosas al respecto, pero ser melosa no era muy su estilo, sensible sí, cursi y arrebatada no.

-No sé qué decir, además suena muy idealista y cursi esa concepción cero realista-señaló relajada mientras se acostaba en su pecho.

-Primero soy un insensible y después un cursi ¿Quién te entiende?-dijo Yoh divertido.

-Sólo tú.

Sonrió y respiró con resignación. Sólo así, en su cama, con Anna, se sentía plenamente tranquilo para dormir.

-Así es, sólo yo.

* * *

><p>Pero por qué se aferraba a leer una y otra vez ese artículo si nada tenía que ver el área en la que laboraba. Sinceramente no comprendía la manera de actuar de Ren y menos cuando era sábado y podía relajarse conviviendo con ellos de forma promedio.<p>

-Ren…

Nada. Ni siquiera la miraba, ni una mínima atención, hasta que la mujer que lo había criado le pusiese encima de la revista de chismes una hoja de papel de reciente impresión.

-Sus boletos de avión, señorito-ironizó la vieja mujer.

-Gracias, Goldva. Vaya respeto le tienen al hombre de la casa-dijo molesto.

-El que te has ganado con el tiempo, Tao-le contestó la anciana- ¿Quieres que cuide del niño?

Sólo entonces giró a ver a Jeanne para buscar con la mirada a Men, que seguía jugando a la distancia con los tres niñeros que había contratado para él.

-No es necesario, tiene mucho entretenimiento. Retírate.

Y no hubo más reproche, incluso cuando la mesa quedó de nuevo en silencio, Jeanne se mordió los labios para callarse. Se quejaba de dinero y tenían servidumbre, y varios pequeños lujos que podrían omitir.

-¿Sigues pensando en el viaje a Venecia?

-¿Tendría que hacerlo?, no me has informado sobre nada-ironizó Jeanne- Y menos que contratarías gente nueva para cuidar a Men.

-Mi padre ha mandado un poco de dinero para él y yo decidí contratarle tres asistentes de juego, vienen recomendados-eludió con facilidad- Obviamente respeto el dinero de mi hijo y no estoy tirándolo a la basura.

-Pero te quejas de dinero…

-Jeanne, si trabajaras todo sería más fácil-respondió cortante- Sin embargo, estás aquí cuidando de Men. Ahora hay gente haciéndolo, es tu oportunidad de aportar algo en la casa.

-¡Pero qué forma de reprocharme…!

Irritada, se paró para reclamarle la forma tan cortante e hiriente como la trataba, pero él simplemente le puso una mano por delante para callar toda queja.

-La que te mereces, querida. Y no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más. He dado demasiado en este matrimonio que considero que me quedas debiendo y por mucho, ¿me escuchas? Iremos a Venecia, pero ni creas que será para encargar otro niño. No quiero más gastos en la casa, a menos que tú colabores con una parte-sentenció con frialdad mientras tomaba su periódico.

Goldva tan sólo asomó la cabeza para ver a Jeanne llorando en el comedor. Recordaba a Ren como un hombre frío, aunque jamás con esa delicada mujer. Él siempre la procuraba, qué pasaba por su cabeza para cometer semejante locura, se cuestionaba continuamente. Sus lágrimas poco le importaron cuando recibió una llamada al móvil y más cuando Men trató de llamar su atención.

-¿Tendrá una amante?-soltó en medio del silencio Jeanne-¿Lo crees así, Goldva?

-No, más bien, creo que ya se volvió loco de tanto trabajar-respondió con franqueza- Demente.

* * *

><p>No era gracioso. Tenía muchos métodos para hacerlo sufrir, pero ése era el peor.<p>

-Es mi imaginación o no te agrada acompañarme- pronunció Anna con una sutil y delicada sonrisa malévola.

-Siempre sacas lo peor de mí-miró avergonzado hacia otro sitio- Sabes que no puedo tocarte hasta la siguiente semana y vienes a torturarme aquí, en la ropa íntima.

-Necesito ropa nueva, qué de malo tiene eso-simplificó Kyouyama- Paga.

Resignado, se levantó mientras tomaba de las manos de Anna las prendas que instantes atrás llevaba puestas.

-Sabré desquitarme-dijo frustrado- Anna, no es justo. Encima tengo que pagarlas yo. No te voy a tocar, no te puedo ver, es mucha tortura, incluso para mí.

-Eso te ganas por estar viendo otras mujeres sin mi consentimiento.

-Era la mesera, cielo, ni modo que la viera directo a los pies-contestó con gracia el castaño.

Subió el cierre de su vestido y salió a encontrarse con su esposo, que ya cargaba una pequeña bolsa roja en su mano.

-Eso no es lo que parecía, si sus ojos están dentro de la blusa y tienen tamaño de un melón, entonces considéralo así-respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de él mientras le robaba un beso- ¿Fue así como lo describo, señor Asakura?

-Definitivamente, es una versión exagerada y modificada, señora Asakura-añadió con una sonrisa- Siempre tan celosa, nunca vas a cambiar.

-Y apuesto que no quieres que lo haga.

-Así es-confirmó sin duda alguna.

Ella sonrió con arrogancia, especialmente cuando Yoh acarició su cabello hasta tomar su mejilla para besarla reiteradas veces por todo el rostro. Sí, eso era terriblemente cursi, lo sabía, y aun así le encantaba pasar el mayor tiempo de ese modo con el castaño, hasta que algo los interrumpiera, como solía hacer Hao. Había transcurrido una semana de aquella terrible escena de celos y lo que menos deseaba era que su cuñado les arruinara el momento de estabilidad.

Tan sólo escuchó el sonido de un gato y roló los ojos en signo de fastidio. En primer lugar por el tono tan tonto que Yoh había escogido para identificar las llamadas de su hermano y en segunda, por lo inoportuno que era desde siempre.

-Seguramente…

-Felicidades, ya eres tío-dijo con ironía su esposa.

Rió y atendió el llamado de su hermano. Anna apenas alcanzó a oír la voz de reclamo o decepción si podía clasificarlo de ese modo, y por supuesto, la cara de Yoh con toda la información que Hao estaba trasladando a la mente de su esposo. Su gesto era memorable, incluso cuando colgó la llamada.

-Dice que va a tener dos hijos, que el doctor le acaba de confirmar que uno es… niño-dijo sin poder creerlo- Está muy feliz, desborda alegría, no te lo imaginas.

-Pues, bien por él. Supongo que le encantará cuidar bebés.

-¡Anna, va a tener un hijo! ¡Quién lo diría! Pilika le va a dar el hijo que tanto anhela…

La rubia enarcó una ceja ante tal comentario, sobre todo por la expresión de melancolía.

-¿Y tú quieres un hijo, Yoh, o por qué el sobresalto y la emoción?

-No digas tonterías, Anna, claro que no-desmintió con sutileza- Sólo estaba pensando qué sería de nosotros con familia.

-Perdón que te corrija, pero ya somos una familia-contrarrestó.

-Tú y yo con hijos-añadió cuando Anna lo abrazó- Tú deseabas tanto eso…

-No, ya no, estamos bien así. Lo buscamos y no se dio, ya no quiero eso, no lo deseo ni remotamente-contestó con firmeza-Dime si tú sientes lo mismo.

-Sí, eso es lo que siento. Amo nuestra relación, me enamoré de nuestro matrimonio… no quiero perder esa complicidad. No siento que falte algo entre nosotros.

-Pues entonces, compadécete de tu hermano, no de nosotros.

-Sí, tienes razón, el que dice tonterías soy yo-comentó en medio de una risa- Vamos por un helado y después al cine, ¿te parece?

-Sólo si yo escojo la película.

-Pensé que eso ya era algo establecido, lo haces siempre.

* * *

><p>Y cómo si eso de verdad fuera cierto. Sonrió con arrogancia al ver los boletos antes de tiempo, su amigo era un genio, a costo deplorable, primera clase y adelantadas las vacaciones tres días. Claro que era criminal, de por sí dejaría a su hijo con Yoh dos semanas, seguramente Jeanne le reclamaría por aumentar los días. Eso no importaba, cuanto más tiempo pasaran con él, seguramente más desearían tener un niño.<p>

-Es un plan arriesgado, pero bueno-admitió sin desearlo- Vale la pena intentarlo.

En verdad que reía internamente de recordar lo pesado que era Men con Yoh, su hijo no lo quería mucho. Agarró la maleta y comenzó a llenarla con ropa del niño, incluso Men había parado de jugar para ayudarle a recoger sus pertenencias.

-Ren, qué haces-pronunció Jeanne sorprendida- ¿por qué guardas la ropa de Men?

-Nos vamos mañana temprano de viaje, así que prepara tus cosas.

-Pero no creo que sea necesario que lleves las cosas de Men a ningún lado, hace unos días no teníamos niñeros… además Goldva puede cuidarlo. Lo adecuado es que se quede en su casa con personas con las que esté familiarizado.

Fulminarla con la mirada era poco. A todos los había mandado de vacaciones dos semanas, igual que ellos, nadie, absolutamente nadie se quedaría en su casa.

-Y arriesgarme a que me roben o le pase algo malo a mi hijo, estás bromeando.

-Si de verdad te preocuparas por él, lo llevarías con nosotros.

-Quiero mejorar nuestra relación, ¿te parece poco? Yo he ido al terapeuta, tú no. Estoy pagando un viaje carísimo, tú no. Pago esta casa, tú no. Te doy una vida de lujos, y aún te quejas de todo. Deberías agradecérmelo.

Ese tipo de comentarios se habían vuelto tan frecuentes que por un momento pensó que aquello no tenía mucho futuro.

-Ren sólo quiero que me digas: ¿te casaste conmigo por amor o fue porque yo tenía una posición más privilegiada?

-Ambos-admitió sin temor- Eres como una princesa, qué puede superar eso.

Jeanne se acercó a Men y lo cargó entre sus brazos mientras miraba a su esposo ir y venir con juguetes y trajes pequeños.

-Una reina lo puede superar-pronunció con tristeza- Anna lo es, Yoh la trata como tal, cómo puedes tú querer aspirar a todo eso si me tratas como un estorbo.

-¡No me compares con ellos!

-¡Y cómo no hacerlo si te comportas como un enfermo! Todo lo que quieres es opacar a Yoh, si él compró un carro, tú por ende cambias el modelo del tuyo. Si Anna ganó un bono, necesariamente vas y me compras una hermosa joya para que llegue y la opaque el día que ellos organizan una pequeña reunión para festejar su logro… ¿quieres que continúe?

-¡Estás enferma! Te he dado lo mejor de mí…

-¡Tú no me has dado nada!

Pero su grito hizo estremecer a Men que se mantenía callado y expectante de la reacción tan violenta de sus padres. Sollozó, no deseaba asustar a su hijo y lo había hecho, más cuando sintió las lágrimas del pequeño en su regazo. Ren lo notó y calmó su malhumor, tampoco deseaba lastimarlos, no era realmente su intención.

-Bien… tal vez no ha sido lo mejor, pero he hecho un buen esfuerzo por hacerte feliz. Te ofrezco una disculpa, no debí comportarme tan hiriente, pero tú no has hecho el mismo esfuerzo que yo por sobresalir, quiero que entiendas eso. Prepara tus maletas y veremos qué podemos mejorar.

* * *

><p>Sonrió al ver sus cabellos alborotados en la almohada. Y su nariz rozó contra su mejilla, era una sutil caricia que no la despertaría, de eso estaba seguro.<p>

-Tengo que irme a trabajar-le susurró al oído.

Disfrutaría de cuatro días antes de tener que alojar al pequeño Men en casa, y su pacto había incluido noches de intenso placer. Eso no podía pasarlo por alto, para nada…

-Déjame el coche-alcanzó a decir Anna mientras giraba su cuerpo desnudo y volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, amor-le dijo antes de pararse y bañarse.

Tenía un excelente humor, no había nada que pudiese arruinar su dicha. Anna estaba de vacaciones, él trabajaría, pero al menos podrían salir con mayor libertad. Sexo, amor y una cena privada en cama para celebrar su aniversario, qué podría mejorar eso.

Apretó el botón del ascensor y esperó pacientemente a que bajara. Ren le había pedido expresamente llegar temprano y el chico adjunto estaba realmente estresado. Tres llamadas perdidas de él eran motivo suficiente para preocuparse o reírse, Redseb a veces era exagerado. Subió y casi se cae de espaldas cuando lo vio sostener al pequeño Men.

-Yoh, por qué has tardado tanto en venir-lamentó el joven.

-Yo… ¿qué hace Men aquí?

-Lo vas a cuidar a partir de hoy, me voy de vacaciones en este momento-interrumpió Ren- Espero que estés preparado.

-¿Preparado? Pero en que momento, tú dijiste que te irías el viernes…

-Me bonificaron tres días más, creo que olvide mencionártelo. No importa, tienes su maleta, sus cosas y no puede comer chocolate, bebe leche todo el tiempo, odia los programas para bebés, no tolera que le digas bebé, y aborrece el color naranja.

Aquella imposición junto con tres maletas fue demasiado para su corazón. Temió por su vida cuando el pequeño Men arremetió una patada contra el rostro de Redseb. Pero eso a Ren no le importó y salió tan pronto como pudo, no sin antes sonreír triunfante.

-Pues buena suerte-les comentó antes de cerrar las puertas del ascensor.

Sólo que Redseb no podía concordar con esa idea, el niño corría de un lado a otro tirando todo a su paso.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?-le preguntó directamente al castaño- Esta es una oficina, no una guardaría.

-Lo sé… lo sé. Trata de agarrarlo, yo necesito hacer una llamada.

-No, no, no, mejor yo hago la llamada, ese niño es el diablo mismo, no me quiere.

-Y a mí menos-comentó Asakura con una sonrisa nerviosa- Anna me va a matar por despertarla en su primer día de vacaciones.

Aunque eso podía asegurarlo, siempre valía la pena intentarlo, para su buena suerte estaba recién bañada.

-¿Crees que me quedaría en la cama como zombie toda la mañana? Por supuesto que no, tengo que arreglar la habitación que usará ese niño.

-Qué bueno que tengas esa mentalidad, Anna-le dijo con nerviosismo- Pero ahora mismo te necesito en mi oficina, ya. Es de vida o muerte.

La rubia rió mientras se calzaba unas zapatillas de tacón bajo. Rara vez lo notaba tenso como ahora, seguramente Ren estaba arruinándole la vida de una forma muy cruel.

-Bien, voy para allá, pero antes paso por un café, ¿quieres algo?

-Lo que sea tu voluntad, pero ven rápido. Te amo, no lo olvides.

Colgó y sacó el coche del estacionamiento. Según sus cálculos llegarían en media hora, pasaría por un _latte_ y una dona, e iría a ver a su esposo. Aunque le valía más hacer tiempo, no quería verle la cara a Tao.

No llevaba más de cinco avenidas cuando vio la llamada de Yoh. Contestó y pasó el semáforo. Odiaba hablar mientras conducía, no se concentraba del todo y tenía todo tipo de percances en su historial.

-¿Ya decidiste de qué quieres tu café?

-¿Te falta mucho para llegar? ¿En dónde estás?-preguntó reiteradas veces el castaño.

-Voy cruzando el….- Y lo único que oyó Yoh fue el sonido de tres claxon.

Cortó la llamada y se pegó en la frente reiteradas veces mientras Men le jalaba el cabello.

-Por favor, por favor que no haya chocado el coche, por favor…-rezó en tanto volvía a intentar comunicarse con ella. Y es que Anna al volante era un peligro cuando tenía prisa.

Afortunadamente había librado el choque y pudo contestar la llamada.

-¿Todo bien? Dime que no pasó nada.

-Un idiota se me atravesó-resumió la rubia- Pero el coche está intacto ¿De vas a querer tu café?

Oyó como algo se caía e Yoh se tensaba más de lo normal.

-Olvida el café, llega cuanto antes. Te quiero, que no se te olvide eso al llegar.

Se lo recordaba a diario, cómo quería que lo olvidara. No obstante, después de pasar a comprar un almuerzo, se animó llevar el café que tanto deseaba, aun cuando hipotéticamente ya no lo quería. Apretó con el meñique el botón del ascensor. Bebía con calma un jugo de naranja hasta que la puerta se abrió y vio el desorden que había en la oficina, por lo que casi escupe de su boca el líquido.

-¡Pero qué…!-exclamó sin poder evitarlo, especialmente cuando sintió como alguien abrazaba sus piernas- ¡Ah, ya veo!

-¡Por fin!-dijo Yoh aliviado.

Anna cargó al niño mientras dejaba la bolsa de comida en la mesa de la pequeña sala. Era absurdo ver a dos hombres hacer un alboroto para cuidar a un niño.

-Tardaste mucho, Anna, te dije que te necesitábamos de inmediato-se lamentó Yoh mientras se sentaba junto al chico.

Men lo miró feo y se acurrucó en el pecho de Anna.

-Por dios, Yoh, no seas ridículo, tienes veintiocho años, compórtate como un hombre-le espetó con dureza-¿Y qué demonios están esperando para limpiar?

Se sentó en la silla giratoria del despacho de Ren y posó a Men arriba del escritorio para limpiar su boca toda llena de chocolate. No le extrañaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Te dijo algo Ren sobre que no debía comer chocolate?-le preguntó Anna.

Yoh se limpió el sudor mientas barría el desorden de papeles y vidrios rotos por el florero que tiró. Estaba a punto de mandarlo por correo con su padre, pero tenía que ser buen amigo, así que… cuidaría de Men con esmero.

-Sí, cometo algo, creo que dijo que diario debía de comerlo-dijo el jovenzuelo a su lado.

-No, dijo que algo le hacía. Bueno, yo no sé, ¿por qué no buscas en internet, Anna?-le dijo parándose a su costado para darle la bolsa de comida.

-No seas tonto, Yoh, cómo voy a buscar eso en internet, cada niño es distinto-replicó de inmediato cuando Men comenzó a patear a Yoh-Lo ves, ni siquiera te tolera.

-Tonto, Yoh-dijo el niño con una cara de verdadero enfado.

Suspiró con cansancio. Iba a tener días verdaderamente pesados.

-Anna, teno hambre-le dijo Men con ímpetu.

Suavizaba su voz cuando se dirigía a ella, demasiado, a él le gritaba y le decía tonto a cada minuto a solas y con ella era una dulzura.

-¿Sabes? Ahora agradezco que no tengamos hijos-dijo cerca de su oído- Por cierto, gracias por venir, sabía que estabas cansada.

Sonrió mientras sentía a Yoh besar su cuello. Y podía decir que la carita de Men no expresaba felicidad con ese tacto, mucho menos cuando le pegó a Yoh en la cabeza para que la dejara en paz.

-Shuuuu-le dijo enfadado el niño.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, hasta que vio que Men se mareaba y tomaba su estómago.

-Llévalo al baño-le indicó Anna.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué, qué tenía? Tomó entre brazos al niño, pero sin duda fue un grave error tomarlo directamente del estómago. No, ahora era un idiota, Men había vomitado toda la alfombra.

-Bien, ahora sé que el chocolate le hace daño-respondió Anna con cierto asco.

-No, Anna, no me digas eso ahora-replicó Yoh con tan poco tacto que Men comenzó a llorar y el ayudante casi vuelve el estómago con él.

Genial, ahora todos en la oficina bajaría a ver qué pasaba. Antes de que lo pensara, Anna le arrebató al niño mientras tomaba las llaves de su bolso.

-Suficiente, me voy a casa-le dijo a Yoh- Te llevas todas las maletas, ¿de acuerdo? Y limpien ya.

-¿No puedo cuidar yo al niño, mejor?-cuestionó con notable asco el joven-Por favor.

-No-interrumpió Anna acariciando la espalda de Men- Tranquilo, vamos a comer algo y ya no te dolerá el estómago.

Algo que incluso a Yoh le gustaría hacer, no limpiar el desperdicio que había dejado el niño en la alfombra y sin duda no el vómito de su compañero de trabajo, que no aguantó más el olor.

Anna miró el menú infantil. En sí nada le gustaba, la comida le parecía ridícula con esa forma de elefante o de oso, qué no podían sugerirle algo apetecible.

-¿Ya sabe qué pedir?-le preguntó la mesera.

-Leche, leche-le dijo Men de inmediato.

-Tráigale un té-refirió Anna- Que sean dos.

-¿Y qué más?-cuestionó dejándole a Men un mantel de figuras infantiles y un par de crayolas para pintar.

Eso al menos lo distrajo un momento para ver la carta.

-Para mí un desayuno americano y para el niño…

Dos minutos y no podía decidir por Men, no podía creerlo, se quejaba de Yoh, y ella no era mejor en el asunto.

-Cereal con leche-dijo con duda.

-¡Sí!-exclamó feliz, pero sólo por la leche en el menú. El problema era que sólo tenían cereal de chocolate. Y no quería repetir la asquerosidad de un momento, eso ni pensarlo.

-Olvídelo, sólo tráigale la sugerencia del chef en el menú infantil-contrastó de inmediato.

La mesera sonrió.

-El chef no hace sugerencia en el menú infantil-dijo con gracia.

-Pues tendrá que hacer una excepción-respondió desinteresada.

-Sabe, mientras espera, puede comprar una guía para padres, creo que sí la necesita-le sugirió con una amable sonrisa.

Miró de reojo el estante de libros y agradeció la atención. Se paró y rápidamente pagó un manual. En qué estaba pensando Yoh cuando aceptó cuidar a Men Tao. Ni siquiera a sus sobrinas las toleraba más de una hora gritando, menos haría con un niño ajeno.

Llegó antes de que Men se moviera de su lugar y a tiempo para recibir las bebidas. Aunque tajantemente el niño rechazó el líquido amarillo transparente, ella siempre tomaba un té para aliviar su estómago, por qué simplemente lo rechazaba.

-¿Quiere que le traiga la leche?-preguntó la señorita.

-Sí, tráigala, pero sin chocolate. No quiero que nadie le ponga chocolate, es alérgico.

-De acuerdo-afirmó sonriéndole a Men- Por cierto, ¿es su sobrino? ¿por qué sus padres no le dejaron instrucciones?

Bien, había muchas razones, porque Ren quería torturar a Yoh personalmente y porque Jeanne había dicho que no se despediría de Men porque se lo llevaría de viaje si lo veía, así que fue fácil para Ren evitar ese contacto.

-No hay mucho qué decir al respecto. No es mi sobrino, sólo mi conocido y… su madre como no trabaja y por tener un niño tan… peculiar escribió esta guía-señaló Anna al manual que había adquirido en una módica cantidad.

-¿En verdad?

-Difícil, pero no imposible de creer. De hecho es un secreto, quiere divorciarse de su esposo y quería tener fondos propios, pero tampoco quería descuidar a Men.

Lo decía de una forma tan fácil y práctica que la señorita se quedó sin habla y contempló al infante jugando con una de las crayolas.

-Ser madre sí que es difícil, lo malo es que si eso sucede este niño va a vivir en dos hogares-comentó con tristeza la mujer.

Se le revolvió el estómago por pensarlo de esa forma, veía el bienestar de Jeanne, más no el de Men. Había pasado esos tres años ignorando el cariño que ese niño le profesaba. La abrazaba, la besaba, e incluso una vez se quedó dormido entre sus brazos. Podía ser arrogante con Yoh, pero con ella definitivamente no lo era.

-Pero él se ve que la quiere, le sonríe mucho-aludió la mujer.

¿En verdad? No lo había notado hasta hace dos segundos cuando Men le enseñó lo que estaba dibujando. Observó con curiosidad su forma de hablar y el pequeño pico que coronaba su cabeza, veía a Ren en miniatura, pero sin duda debía de tener algo de Jeanne en algún lado. Y lo tenía, inusitadamente le estaba despertando un aire de ternura.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>NA: Y he aquí un nuevo episodio, trataré de ser más constante en todos los fics restantes, sé que han esperado por algunos bastante tiempo. Obviamente los largos me llevo mucho escribiendo un capítulo, así que sean pacientes.

**Agradecimientos especiales: dickory5, SakuAsakura, Lonely Athena, Sari Asakura, DjPuMa13g, nani27, anna 04, y Katsumi Kurosawa. **


End file.
